


The Real Reason why Kageyama Wasn’t Allowed in Shiratorizawa

by raafe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe
Summary: check the title
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Real Reason why Kageyama Wasn’t Allowed in Shiratorizawa

“I applied to Shiratorizawa and didn’t get in!” Kageyama said loudly to Ushijima.

“It’s because you’re dumb” Ushijima replied back before walking away.

“He’s right y’know,” Hinata replied back.

Next moment Hinata clutching the right side of his hip in pain.


End file.
